


Moonlight

by wolfsbaneheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Girl!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbaneheart/pseuds/wolfsbaneheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack had managed to defeat the Alphas and most of them were now resting at home with loved ones. But Stiles was alone, with the worst injuries of all of them, which was why he stayed with her.  He was keeping guard like a good alpha, like the alpha she'd proved he'd become.</p>
<p>But with no threat hanging above their heads and the moonlight illuminating her room Derek comes to a stark realisation about Stiles that could change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> So this a girl!stiles fic clearly and I just wanted to make it clear I have nothing against boy Stiles- I love him. I just wanted to explore how the relationship would change if he were a girl. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this :)

Hours had passed since the Alpha pack had left. Beacon Hills was, for now, out of danger. The streets around the Stilinski household were peacefully silent and while Derek knew there were many things he should have been doing he couldn’t leave Stiles. She had gone up against an Alpha and gotten herself injured defending him! He couldn’t leave her, she was pack whether she knew it or not and he’d learnt from his mistakes. The mess with alphas had taught him that much, he just wished it hadn’t been Stiles’ sacrifice that proved not only his loyalty to his pack but theirs to him.

Derek hadn’t left her side since he’d seen the females eyes widen as Stiles stood up for him. Since she’d roared and ran a claw along Stiles’ stomach. He’d carried her all the way to Deaton’s, ignoring the way the deep gash that rang along the length of her torso, underneath her breasts, was bleeding. She’d be fine. They’d argued on the way, Derek insisted she go to the hospital but Stiles would have none of it. ‘Brilliant idea Derek- how exactly am I supposed to explain this to my dad? I don’t think he’ll believe this is just a lacrosse accident.’ Stiles demanded with a surprising amount of strength for the amount of blood she'd lost. She glared at him and he gave up. He knew that face, he knew there was no point arguing with her when she wore it.

As he placed her gently down on Deaton’s bench she clung to his hand so tightly it would have broken it if he was human. She looked terrified, like he’d leave the room, and her golden eyes were pleading with him not to leave her. As if I could, Derek thought as he gave her hand a squeeze and nodded as Deaton began to clean the wound. Derek kept his eyes glued to her face, noticing every wince and grimace she made, telling himself never again.

The drive back to her home had been quite. The herbal mixture that Deaton had given her had knocked her out almost as soon as she’d sat down in the car. The tablets for the next few days were on her bedside table, next to a glass of water and a photo of Stiles’ mother. The moonlight was streaming through the window, so it wasn’t hard for Derek to look around her room from her desk chair where he sat. The walls were covered in posters of various bands and movies she obviously liked, the shelves on the wall that held various trinkets and trophies along with photos of times with her father throughout her life but it was the ones of the pack that brought a smile to his lips. It was strange to think they’d managed to have such happy moments while the alphas hung like a dark shadow over their heads, but Derek suspected that was all down to Stiles’. She’d made a fuss of celebrating everyone’s birthday, celebrating Halloween and Christmas, even taking photos at matches. It wasn’t hard to see how Stiles had saved them all these past few months, when Derek had wished more than anything that the kanima was the worst thing they were dealing with. At least they weren’t being hunted, harmed and harassed because he was a sorry excuse for an alpha. Looking around her bedroom only made the tightness in Derek’s chest increase. Stiles was so frightfully, obviously human and it was clear how fragile she was and yet she’d saved them. She'd saved him.

Derek stretched out his arms and winced, the wound along his left side pulled painfully. It was healing slowly and within an hour it would be healed completely but he wouldn't sleep- even if it would fasten the process. He had to keep watch. What was to say that the female wouldn’t come back for revenge? How could he live with himself if he fell asleep and something happened...

Sleep is obviously out of the question, Derek decides, at least until he can get someone to watch Stiles. So Derek watches her anxiously instead. His eyes are drawn to the bandages wrapped around her forearm, where she’d been caught by a stay arrow. Then there was the cut on her lower lip where she’d bitten down so hard as he’d pulled the arrow out, trying not to scream. Derek felt his heart beat quicken and felt the dull ache in his bones that told him he wanted to shift. Even thinking about what had happened to her made his skin crawl, made him want to hunt down the female and rip her throat out. But he took deep breathes, thinking about his anger about what the wolves had done, trying to calm himself but that didn't seem to be working anymore. Control had never been this hard for him before. Control had been something that had always come easy… so what had changed?

Stiles mumbled under her breath, something that sounded suspiciously like' bitch', and Derek’s gaze flickered to her sleeping form before dropping it back to the floor. He’d always expected that Stiles’ would be a restless sleeper, tossing and turning constantly while muttering under her breath but she was the complete opposite. It had shocked him all those months ago when she’d put him up how she would barely move once asleep, and even when she did it was only to change which side she was lying on- and that was rare. Sleeptalking was another thing he expected but apart from the odd ‘werewolf’ and ‘curly fries’ she was silent. Derek was completely thrown by how peaceful she was. He looked up from the floor again and Stiles turned so that she was facing the window, the moonlight casting her whole room into shadows, and it wasn’t hard to make out the way the dark patches had grown on the bandage of her arm, which was hanging down across her stomach. Her wild mane of brown curls cascaded around her head, her skin was so pale it, like many times before, reminded him of the moon but it was speckled with the freckles and moles that he so often found himself wishing he could trace.

“Werewolves…” Stiles mumbled making Derek jump and drawing his attention down to her mouth. He felt a familiar pang of guilt as he found himself staring at them. The lush lips that she never stopped licking, the lips that were the perfect shade of pink and the lips that never stopped haunting the back of his mind. Making him wonder just how soft they’d be… how good it would feel meeting them with his own. Derek shook himself. He couldn’t allow himself to think of them. If he did it would be all the more harder to resist trying to make something happen between them. He wouldn’t do that, he couldn’t take the risk she’d get hurt again and mostly he didn’t deserve her. He could never deserve someone like Stiles. Someone so ferociously loyal that they’d join a fight they knew they'd never win. Someone who was scream just to distract an enemy while a friend escaped… Stiles deserved someone better than a broken man, haunted by memories of the past but most importantly she deserved someone who didn’t murder their whole family.

“Derek,” he heard Stiles speak and his eyes shot up. Her eyes were wide open and she was watching him carefully. “Stop.” She said softly.

“Stop what Stiles?”

“Stop thinking it’s all your fault. You're not that important.” She said sarcastically, with a slight smile. “Can’t you just let yourself be happy for five minutes- for the first time in months there is nothing trying to kill us.” Her eyes were far too knowing as she searched his features, trying to find answers he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to tell. He hadn’t told anyone about Kate, not even Laura, but looking into her eyes he didn’t know if he ever could tell Stiles. He couldn’t bear to see her eyes filled with contempt and hate.

“I don’t deserve to be happy.” Derek said, being as honest as he could.

“Who does?” Stiles scoffed but Derek noticed the sadness in her eyes. Like always, Stiles hid her thoughts behind the shield she’d built up. He raised an eyebrow but she shook her head.

“Another time Sourwolf, now get over here.” Derek couldn’t help how his eyes flew open. What was she doing? He watched as she carefully moved not to jar her side as she sat up and then threw her covers away from herself. The bed shirt she wore engulfed her, swamping her in fabric but Derek could see the massive, dark purple bruise forming on her thigh. He wished more than anything he could make it better… and then what she was doing made sense. 

He crossed the room and waited until Stiles slid across her bed before carefully lowering himself down onto her mattress. He kicked his shoes off while Stiles lay down, and tried not to move the bed too much when he joined her. She had already closed her eyes when he wrapped his hand around hers. His rolled his shoulders and was at least glad he was in a more comfortable position as he began to draw her pain out- his side instantly beginning to throb but he ignored it. Stiles’ eyes flew open and she swatted his arm away before glaring at him.

“Dude, what are you doing?!” She sounded completely shocked and angry but Derek couldn’t work out why. Why else would she want him there if not to heal her? Of course, telling her that only seemed to make her more angry.

“That’s not why I wanted you here Derek.” She said, staring at him again. She looked hurt and he couldn’t understand why. What had he done wrong? Trying to heal her was a good thing to do, right? That was what he was good at… it was one of the only things he was good at.

“Why- what did you want from me then Stiles?” Derek dared himself to ask. Stiles stared at him, her mouth hanging open slightly for a few moments before she closed it again. She shuffled closer before draping her arm across his stomach, careful not to touch his wound, before resting her head against his chest. Derek could feel her breath against him, even thought his clothes, and it warmed him. His skin tingled slightly with each breath.

“I’m not sure.” Was her eventual reply, but her voice was heavy and looking down Derek could see her eyes flickering before she fell back to sleep. Derek didn’t fail to notice her smile as she held onto him and a warm feeling filled his chest.

It was at that moment that he realised why it had been so hard to control himself earlier. He felt like an idiot.

His anchor was changing… and it had a little something to do with what could be revealed in the moonlight.


End file.
